


Гений места

by Bothersome_Arya



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок — археолог, получивший ранение, охотясь за ценным артефактом. К своему счастью, он встречает Джона — местного жителя, немного разбирающегося в медицине.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гений места

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Genius Loci](https://archiveofourown.org/works/865007) by [Winter_of_our_Discontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_our_Discontent/pseuds/Winter_of_our_Discontent). 



> Фанфик переведён для ФБ-2015  
> Беты: Ms. Argent, reed_sugar и wakeupinlondon

Вокруг него всполохи света, неразборчиво шепчущие голоса, на лоб опускается прохладная ладонь.  
  
— Спи, — шепчет голос ему на ухо, и тело охотно подчиняется, опять погружаясь в густую темноту.  
  
Он снова просыпается, возможно, несколько раз — позднее он не может вспомнить. И каждый раз чьи-то руки заботливо поддерживают его голову, помогая сделать несколько глотков чего-то, что его пересохший язык не может распознать, а потом он снова погружается в сон. Его лихорадит, рана на боку ноет, а боль отдаётся в груди с каждым вдохом.  
  
Наверно, проходит некоторое время, потому что в конце концов боль затихает до слабого пульсирования, и он больше не чувствует себя окутанным липким жаром. Его лоб мокрый и тяжёлый, он собирает остатки сил, протягивает руку и нащупывает лежащую на голове холодную мокрую ткань. От прикосновения она соскальзывает к уху. Он тянется потрогать плотную повязку на боку, но тут чьи-то загрубевшие ладони хватают его руку и мягко возвращают её на постель.  
  
— Хватит, — говорит мужской голос. — Ты только начал поправляться. Рад, что ты снова проснулся. Ещё чуть-чуть, хорошо?  
  
Он отчётливо помнит следующий раз, когда просыпается. Веки омерзительно тяжёлые, словно артефакт, погребённый под слоем грязи. Он открывает их с таким трудом, будто ему приходится тащить лом к гробнице, и впервые смотрит вокруг себя.  
  
Первое, что он видит, — это пара тёмно-синих кругов.   
  
— Синие, — говорит он, голос и мозг с трудом подчиняются ему из-за того, что он долго пребывал без сознания.  
  
Он моргает несколько раз, пока круги не превращаются в глаза. Лицо принадлежит мужчине с загорелой кожей и выцветшими на солнце волосами, вокруг глаз и рта у него виднеются морщинки, вызванные тревогами и радостями.  
  
— Ну, здравствуй, — говорит мужчина.  
  
— Сицилия? — спрашивает Шерлок, понемногу приходя в себя.  
  
Незнакомец удивлённо моргает.  
  
— Тебя выбросило на берег. Ты это помнишь?  
  
— Нет, я заметил. На мой взгляд, ты довольно хорошо говоришь по-английски, но с лёгким акцентом, выдающим носителя сицилийского языка, а точнее, жителя Юго-Восточного Метафонетического региона.   
  
— Я могу быть путешественником, — отвечает мужчина.  
  
— Да, конечно же, ты явно много путешествуешь. Но из открытых окон я чувствую запахи разных цветов, в том числе лимонов и апельсинов, которые обычно выращивают в этом регионе. К тому же, если верить дате на часах, я был без сознания около двух недель, а положение солнца говорит о примерно тридцати семи градусах — северной широты, так как мы не в Австралии или Южной Америке. Географическая широта плюс флора указывают на Сицилию.  
  
Глаза незнакомца удивлённо расширяются, и он улыбается:  
  
— Впечатляюще, особенно то, что я слышу это от человека, который едва не погиб.   
  
— Всё было не так уж... — начинает Шерлок, пытаясь сесть. Ему на грудь снова опускается ладонь, останавливая, и он узнаёт прикосновение из своих лихорадочных воспоминаний.   
  
— Нет, всё было так. Когда ты попал сюда, у тебя были воспалившаяся колотая рана, лихорадка, и ты сильно нахлебался воды. То, что ты выжил, — настоящее чудо.  
  
Шерлоку не хочется признавать, что мужчина может быть в чём-то прав, но ему удаётся сопротивляться руке только несколько секунд, а потом он падает на постель с раздражённым выдохом. По довольному виду незнакомца становится ясно, что тот, хоть и ненадолго, выиграл в этом споре.   
  
— Если ты пообещаешь не пытаться вставать, то я помогу тебе сесть, — предлагает он.  
  
— Ладно, — соглашается Шерлок, позволяя крепким рукам приподнять себя, усадить и подложить под спину многочисленные подушки, появившиеся словно ниоткуда.   
  
— Потихоньку, — бормочет мужчина. Он находится так близко к Шерлоку, что тот чувствует его запах — на удивление приятную смесь бергамота, лавра и кипариса. Шерлок пытается отвлечься от унизительных манипуляций с его телом и оглядывает маленькую комнату, украшенную старыми фресками с преобладанием красного цвета. Ему нужно будет рассмотреть их поближе, когда он сможет передвигаться, — кажется, они относятся к Третьему Стилю, но с такого расстояния он может и ошибаться.  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Шерлок.   
  
— Просто называй меня  _дотторе_ , — отвечает мужчина. — Скорее всего, ты безжалостно исковеркаешь моё имя, если попытаешься произнести его на английском.  
  
— Если ты так волнуешься из-за этого,  _доктор_ , я буду называть тебя Джон.  
  
Это хорошее английское имя, немного скучноватое. Но ведь вполне вероятно, что и его благодетель слегка скучноват, большинство людей такие.   
  
— И к твоему сведению, я свободно говорю на шести языках, могу объясниться ещё на трёх и читать на полудюжине, включая итальянский, современный и древний греческий, латинский и арамейский. Я археолог и специалист по античности. Скорее всего, я знаю о твоей культуре больше, чем ты, — добавляет Шерлок.   
  
— Тогда я буду звать тебя Придурок, если мы теперь даём друг другу имена.   
  
— Что ты сказал?  
  
— Всезнайка? — с фальшивым простодушием говорит Джон, в этот раз на сицилийском. — Или Самодовольный Ублюдок? — предлагает он на греческом.  
  
— Моё имя Шерлок Холмс, — отрезает Шерлок.  
  
— Это означает Блондинчик, — весело говорит Джон (а Шерлок упорно думает о нём, как о Джоне) теперь уже на английском.  
  
Шерлок не знает, как себя вести, ему непривычна такая реакция. Особенно это странное беззлобное поддразнивание. Тем не менее ему нравятся морщинки, которые появляются в уголках глаз Джона, когда тот улыбается; наблюдать за этим неожиданно приятно.   
  
— Так что же привело тебя сюда, Специалист по Античности? В твоём боку не было древнего наконечника копья.  
  
Должно быть, Шерлок ударился головой, пока находился в воде, потому что ему долго приходится вспоминать, из-за чего именно он здесь оказался. Интересно, так и привыкли думать обычные люди?  
  
— Мне нужно остановить их.  
  
— Кого? — с тревогой спрашивает Джон.  
  
— Тех идиотов, что напали на меня, конечно же. Они охотятся за треножником Аполлона.   
  
— Треножником Аполлона? Они охотятся за древним трёхногим стулом? У меня в углу стоит старая табуретка, вряд ли она настолько ценна, чтобы кого-то убивать.   
  
— Я ненавижу повторяться. Да, за  _треножником Аполлона_. И это не просто стул: это священное кресло, в котором сидели оракулы, декламируя пророчества, — несомненно, они все были с приветом или просто много пили.  
  
— Но зачем?  
  
— Потому что он и те болваны, кого он убедил профинансировать его маленькую экспедицию, придерживаются идиотской идеи, будто треножник покажет им будущее. Школа Уилкса всегда была отвратительной. Этот человек едва может отличить иератическое письмо от клинописи.   
  
— Если он такой идиот, — спрашивает Джон, — почему ты волнуешься, что он найдёт его?  
  
Вопрос вполне разумный, и Шерлоку приходится на него ответить:  
  
— Потому что они настроены очень серьёзно и готовы убить меня, лишь бы не допустить, чтобы я первым добрался до треножника. Уилкс слишком труслив для такой жестокости, но ставки очень высоки, иначе бы он придерживался своей обычной тактики и наклеветал на мои исследования в анонимном письме в «Журнал Британской Археологии».  
  
— Ты действительно хочешь знать будущее?  
  
— Конечно же нет, Джон, и даже если бы и хотел, нет никаких магических артефактов, которые рассказали бы мне о нём, — Шерлок пробует пошевелить пальцами, и это оказывается не так уж и больно. — Но вот они думают, что такие артефакты существуют.   
  
— Значит, ты решил заняться преследованием людей, которые явно дали понять, что готовы пойти на убийство, лишь бы добраться до треножника, но не из-за того, что ты уверен в его ценности, а, заметь, потому что... что? Хочешь доказать, что ты умнее этого Уилкса? И это в то время, пока ты выздоравливаешь после их почти удачной попытки убить тебя?  
  
У Джона, похоже, талант озвучивать идеи так, что они сразу начинают казаться не слишком разумными.   
  
Шерлок пренебрежительно фыркает:  
  
— Я и не ожидал, что ты поймёшь научное сообщество.  
  
Джон начинает хихикать:  
  
— Нет, я отлично всё понимаю. Ты идиот.  
  
— А кто тогда ты?  
  
— Доктор идиота, конечно же.  
  
Это вызывает у Джона ещё один взрыв смеха, и Шерлок, долгое время считавший, что избавился от способности смеяться, к нему присоединяется.   
  


  
— Опять морепродукты? — спрашивает Шерлок, с отвращением сморщив нос от уже ставшего знакомым запаха.   
  
Джон страдальчески вздыхает, и это совершенно несправедливо, потому что именно он мучает рыбой несчастного беспомощного выздоравливающего археолога.  
  
— Мы на острове, если ты не заметил. К тому же это полезно для твоего мозга.  
  
Он ставит тарелку на столик рядом с кроватью Шерлока.  
  
— И отвратительно для моего носа.  
  
Джон проводит рукой по лицу:  
  
— Хорошо, что ты не был здесь в эпоху римлян, — тогда всё ели с рыбой.  
  
— Неудивительно, что их цивилизация распалась.  
  
— Ты сам с острова, англичанин.  
  
Теперь Шерлок видит, что Джон сердится: национальность он упоминает, только когда у него лопается терпение. Шерлок бесцельно запоминает все настроения Джона, аккуратно сортирует и вешает на них ярлыки, словно на ящики с осколками керамики.  
  
— Откуда у тебя такое неприятие?  
  
Шерлок ничего не отвечает. Комната всегда кажется темнее, когда у Джона плохое настроение, и ему это не по душе.  
  
Джон вздыхает:  
  
— Дело не в рыбе, да? Всё из-за того, что ты застрял здесь, пока не поправишься, а сам бы хотел быть в другом месте.  
  
— Они уже могли найти этот проклятый треножник. А меня заперли здесь и насильно кормят таким количеством рыбы, что я удивляюсь, как у меня до сих пор не отрасли жабры.  
  
Джон приподнимает одеяло, открывая вечернему воздуху льняную ночную рубашку Шерлока и его бледные обнажённые ноги.  
  
— Что ж, ты точно не русалка. Какая жалость. — Он небрежно возвращает покрывало на место. — Мне нужно прогуляться.  
  
Джон хватает трость, прислонённую к стене, — старое дерево покрыто таким изношенным спиральным узором, что его едва удаётся разглядеть, и невозможно сказать, что там когда-то было изображено. Все вещи Джона такие — старые и прекрасно вписывающиеся в обстановку, словно дерево, переплетающееся со стеной во дворе.  
  
Если во время дурного настроения Джона комната темнеет, то после его ухода словно наступает ночь. Шерлок ненавидит это, ненавидит оставаться один не по своей воле, несмотря на то, что всю жизнь добровольно провёл в одиночестве. Ему должны нравиться тишина и отсутствие Джона, бесконечно тревожащегося о его здоровье. Но тем не менее. Тем не менее.  
  
Джона нельзя назвать скучным. Раздражающим временами, не таким умным, как Шерлок, но… не скучным. Он добрый, но не слабовольный, и, по-видимому, Шерлок искренне ему нравится, несмотря на дни, проведённые с ним рядом. В некоторые из этих дней Шерлок даже находился в сознании. И Джон слушал его, просил рассказать ещё историй о раскопках, на которых он был, и открытиях, которые он сделал.  
  
_Потрясающе_ , Шерлок почти слышит, как Джон произносит это слово, и воспоминания о нём эхом разносятся по пустой комнате.  
  
Когда Джон возвращается домой поздно вечером, Шерлок уже гасит лампу. Он тихо лежит в темноте с закрытыми глазами.  
  
Джон осторожно подходит к притворяющемуся спящим Шерлоку.  
  
— Завтра, хорошо? — говорит Джон едва слышным шёпотом. Он осторожно убирает прядь волос со лба Шерлока, а потом наклоняется и оставляет лёгкий поцелуй на открытой коже. Это похоже на благословение. — Ещё одна ночь, и ты достаточно окрепнешь для того, чтобы уйти.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок, — говорит он и осторожно ложится на соломенный тюфяк на полу, где спит с тех пор, как Шерлок занял единственную в доме кровать.   
  
Шерлок не спит, слушая, как постепенно выравнивается дыхание Джона, пока тот засыпает, а потом сам проваливается в сон.  
  
Когда наступает рассвет, Шерлок едва не выпрыгивает из кровати. Его ждут дела, которыми он наконец-то может заняться.  
  
Джон по сравнению с хорошо отдохнувшим за ночь Шерлоком выглядит ещё более усталым и взъерошенным, чем обычно. Он без слов протягивает Шерлоку хлеб и кофе, а потом сам принимается за такой же завтрак. Так как рыбы тут нет, Шерлок снисходительно соглашается поесть, даже не пожаловавшись.  
  
Справившись с едой, он указывает в сторону упакованного рюкзака у двери, на который Джон упорно избегает смотреть с самого утра.  
  
— А ты ещё не собрал свои припасы? У нас не так много времени.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Джон. Он всегда плохо соображает, пока не выпьет кофе.  
  
— Припасы. Мне кажется, тебе тоже нужно будет есть и пить; пока я был здесь, ты уделял этому занятию довольно много времени.  
  
— Что ты…  
  
— Надеюсь, ты можешь выдерживать хороший темп, мы должны пройти большое расстояние.  
  
— Шерлок.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря «мы»?  
  
— Может быть опасно. Мне может понадобиться местный проводник. Или доктор. Соображай быстрее.  
  
Шерлок бросает взгляд на Джона, который стоит не шелохнувшись, словно камень. Шерлок вздыхает. Неужели придётся всё разъяснять?  
  
— Ты, конечно же, идёшь со мной.  
  
Джон в смятении смотрит на него, а потом расплывается в улыбке. В груди Шерлока тут же разливается тепло. Возможно, всё дело в кофе.  
  
— Да, кажется, иду.  
  


  
Джон пихает в руки Шерлока пустую флягу.  
  
— Сходи наполни её, а я соберу свои вещи. Источник…  
  
— За углом в пещере, знаю, я это вычислил, — говорит Шерлок, но тем не менее едва не подпрыгивает от радости, когда выходит из дома.  
  
Джон быстро проходит по комнате и засовывает лук со стрелами, нож, сменную одежду и другие необходимые вещи в свой рюкзак. Вещей не так много, потому что он уже успел положить большинство своих принадлежностей для путешествий в сумку Шерлока.  
  
Джон оборачивается, чтобы последний раз посмотреть на своё старое жилище. Самые ценные его вещи сейчас лежат в рюкзаке, и хоть он и жил здесь довольно долгое время, для него это просто строение, но не дом. У него давно уже не было дома. Слишком давно. А хорошего приключения — ещё дольше. Взгляд Джона падает на трёхногий табурет в углу напротив кровати.  
  
— И вся эта суета из-за старого стула, — фыркает он.  
  
— Джон, ты идёшь? — слышится за его спиной глубокий и дрожащий от радости голос Шерлока. У него прекрасный голос.  
  
Джон широко улыбается и оборачивается к нему:  
  
— Идём.  
  


  
ὡπόλλων οὐ παντὶ φαείνεται, ἀλλ᾽ ὅ τις ἐσθλός:   
10ὅς μιν ἴδῃ, μέγας οὗτος, ὃς οὐκ ἴδε, λιτὸς ἐκεῖνος.   
ὀψόμεθ᾽, ὦ Ἑκάεργε, καὶ ἐσσόμεθ᾽ οὔποτε λιτοί.  
  
_Зрим не для каждого царь Аполлон, но для славного мужа:_  
Кто его узрит, велик, а кто не узрит, тот жалок, —   
Мы же, узревши тебя, Дальновержец, жалки не будем.  
  
— фрагмент гимна «К Аполлону» Каллимаха.


End file.
